This proposal is requesting funds to support "Advances in Optics for Biotechnology, Medicine and Surgery", a small, interdisciplinary conference focused on the field of biomedical optics. Biomedical optics refers to the use of light in medicine and biomedical research, and exploits the many interactions that can occur between tissue and light from ultra-violet to infra-red wavelengths. The broad range of techniques encompassed by this young field are having profound impacts on medical diagnostics and therapy, as well as in biomedical research. By harnessing the absorption properties of oxy- and deoxy-hemoglobin in blood, optical imaging can be used to evaluate tissue function and perfusion. Absorption of light by water is the basis of laser surgery. Intrinsic fluorophores include a range of metabolites and can be exploited to delineate malignant lesions in- vivo. A wide range of optical contrast agents are increasingly being developed, and are complemented by new transgenic techniques that can specifically instruct individual cell types to generate fluorescence contrast. Development of optical imaging techniques that can allow visualization or exploitation of these many contrast mechanisms over length-scales from the whole head or breast, to single cells or sub-cellular components encompasses a wide range of disciplines including physics, engineering, mathematics and computing. This highly interdisciplinary field therefore requires broad skills sets that combine these technical areas with a deep understanding of medical, biomedical and biochemical targets and applications. This meeting will draw together experts from all facets of biomedical optics research, including clinicians and experts from industry. The conference format is designed to stimulate the sharing of creative ideas across broad areas of medicine and engineering, while providing ample opportunities for students and trainees to diversify their knowledge and develop relationships with key leaders in the field. The conference will be held from the 5-8th June 2011 at Naples Beach Hotel, Naples, Florida, USA and sessions will be composed of invited talks from accomplished senior or rising experts. A poster session will provide students and post- doctoral fellows with ample opportunities to describe and discuss their work. Funds provided by the NIH will be used to defray registration and travel costs for students and invited speakers. The aims of this meeting are therefore: Aim 1: To identify the newest and most cutting edge developments in the field of biomedical optics, and provide a forum for sharing these new discoveries and ideas. Aim 2: To incorporate topics of fundamental importance to the field to facilitate interdisciplinary learning and training, and to ascertain the progress of promising modalities towards wider adoption / commercialization. Aim 3: To ensure diversity in both speakers and attendees, ensuring that all who have the capacity to contribute to, and gain from the meeting are afforded the opportunity to attend and showcase their work. Aim 4: To create an environment that stimulates networking, exchange of ideas, collaboration, and cross-disciplinary learning. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative "Advances in Optics for Biotechnology, Medicine and Surgery" is a small (~120 attendee), interdisciplinary conference focused on the field of biomedical optics, which encompasses the use of light for a wide range of imaging, diagnostic and therapeutic applications in medicine and biomedical science. This conference will bring together established experts in all areas of this field, along with students, clinicians and representatives from industry. The meeting will focus on novel and emerging technologies as well as fundamental concepts, and will encourage networking and idea exchange between its diverse participants.